Grand Priest/Gokuiscool144
Summary The Grand Priest '''is the father of all angels in Dragon Ball, and serves the "King of all" Zeno directly. It is said that his power is completely unparalleled throughout all 12, previously 18 universes. Not much is currently known about the angels, let alone the father of them, the Grand Priest. Character Statistics '''Name: Daishinkan/Grand Priest Verse: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility and durability, Martial arts mastery, Energy Sensing, Healing (Of others and likely himself) Transmutation, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Acceleration of time and time reversal be equal to or higher than Whis'. Created Space in the world of void), Time Travel, BFR, Void Manipulation (Controls the entire world of void, a realm without time or space filled with infinite nothingness), Possible Sealing (His son stated he knows a technique better than the mafuba sealing), Gravity Manipulation (Made each fighter feel gravity equal to that of their own planet), Power Nullification (Nullified the fighters ability to fly), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Technopathy (Created a function on the god-pad to see a fight in slow motion out of no where), Clairvoyance, Matter Manipulation, Force Field creation, Possible 4th wall awareness, Omni/Absolute hearing (Could hear his children speak while they were infinitely away from him), Light Manipulation (Warped the world of void in colour), Instinctive Reaction (offensive and defensive), Resistance to Existence Erasure and soul destruction (Superior to Goku and Frieza who survived a hakai), Transmutation, Toon Force (Superior to Beerus, whom Goku stated would be unaffected by Arale's Toon Force), Time Manipulation, Electricity and Emphatic Manipulation (Was unaffected by Ribriannes seduction attack I All the same, likely to a higher degree and also Life Manipulation (The angels can use the ability "Draw" which sucks out an opponents life force and heals the user), Soul Manipulation (The angels can remove souls from people and swap them as shown in the yamcha manga), 4th wall awareness and breaking, Resistance to magic, High level Mind Manipulation, Power nullification and memory erasure, Acausality Destructive Capacity: At least Low Multiverse level '(By simply lifting his hand, he warped the entire world of void which is a dimension infinite in size. Is the father to the angels and completely dwarfs them and the Gods of Destruction in power, both of whom can destroy macrocosms 4 universes in size while suppressed. Attends to Zeno and possibly even linked universes to a game of chess. He also far outclasses Jiren and Ultra Instinct Goku, whom shook the world of void with their presence and are stated to be above infinite Zamasu), likely '''Multiverse level '(In the manga, is stated to be the strongest being in all of existence and to be completely unparalleled in power across all universes. Is Zeno's angel) I 'High Multiverse level '(Via powerscaling. Ridiculously stronger than Demigra and Son Goku, both of whom transcended an infinite multiverse and a dimension above it. Whis, whom Demigra was afraid to fight even after absorbing the embodiment of time Toki-Toki, stated that Grand Priest taught him everything he knows. ) '''Speed: Immeasurable '(Far above Jiren who is stated to be transcended to time and that time has no meaning to him. Is likely to be the fastest character in the franchise as he is the only one that can keep up with Dyspo with ease, something the Gods and the God-Pad is not capable of doing) I '''Immeasurable '(Far superior to Goku and co. who can physcially exist beyond time and space, transcend time, exist beyond the flow of time and physically fly to different timelines ) '''Striking Power: At least Low Multiverse Class, '''Likely '''Multiverse Class '''I '''High Multiverse Class Lifting Power: '''Unknown. '''Durability: At least Low Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level '''(Blocked serious punches from both Beerus and Quitela with a finger) I High Multiverse level''' Range: Standard melee range. At least Low Multiversal 'via Ki blasts and attacks, Likely '''Multiversal. '''Possibly '''Multiversal+ '(Warped fighters from each universe to the world of void. The distance from one to the other should be infinite) I '''High Multiversal level Stamina: Unknown I Unknown but should be higher than his canon counterpart. Intelligence: The Grand Priest has billions of years of experience in the martial arts. As the father to the angels it is likely that he taught them everything they know. The Grand Priest has shown extensive knowledge about the multiverse, even showing the Omni-King what is going on throughout the universes. Although not much is known about the Grand Priest, the gods and angels have shown high respect towards him I Far higher (Should be more knowledgeable than Demigra who possessed magic that "Transcended human knowledge" Whis stated that, his father taught him everything he knows) Weaknesses: None Notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ki Blast: The most basic form of energy wave. * Ultra Instinct Movements: As the father to the angels, the Grand Priest should have mastery over self movement, otherwise known as Ultra Instinct. While Son Goku has shown to only be able to use the defensive side to it, the angels have both offensive and defensive. This allows them to attack and dodge without needing to think. * Existence of the unknown: '''A advanced healing technique '''Key: '''Canon I Composite '''NOTE #1: Please do not use the argument that the universes contain the same space-time. It is evident by guides that the only way to cross the universes is by teleportation or dimensional travel. The manga confirms that they do not have the same space-time. As for timelines, pilaf has stated that there are "Tons of parallel worlds", Trunks has stated "Many futures are created over the smallest actions" (This is proven when Beerus killed Zamasu). There is also a room which contains possible endless timelines. NOTE #2: It is evident that all the angels have the same abilities. Saying the Grand Priest doesn't have abilities all his children do is blatant headcanon '''NOTE #3: '''The manga can be used for lore purposes. There is no one "Correct canon" Category:Gokuiscool144 Category:Profiles